Sisterhood of War
by harrilizer444
Summary: Sweetie Belle and Rarity both served in the Equestrian Civil War but Rarity went missing after the battle of Stalliongrad. After fifty years of searching for her missing sister, Sweetie Belle recalls their war experience upon receiving news on her possible whereabouts. Could this be the reunion the former crusader was waiting for? Based on the Korean war film Taegukgi.


Sisterhood of War

"Grandma! Grandma!"

I quickly turned around, ceasing my humming and my cooking. A look of urgency was on the young filly's face.

"The Equestrian army called!"

I immediately dropped everything, heading over to the telephone. The telephone was one of the latest inventions in Equestria, where one could talk to another pony without even seeing them! What other crazy inventions would they think of next? I picked up the telephone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, we're with the Equestrian Civil War Excavation Team. We wish to verify the identity of a soldier we found while digging."

My face lit up. I was barely able to contain my excitement. "Yes, go on…"

"Are you Sweetie Belle from the 13th battalion who participated in the battle of Stalliongrad?"

"Yes, that's me."

"We found a remain with the same name of Sweetie Belle."

I frowned. "But that's impossible… I'm Sweetie Belle… Are you sure that's not Rarity that you've found?"

"No, we're positive it's Sweetie Belle. Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am, but we just wanted to double check and make sure we found the right pony."

My magic suddenly died out, causing me to drop the phone. My face grew sickly green. Did they finally find my missing sister? My granddaughter stood beside me and gently placed her hoof on my shoulder.

"Grandma, what did they say? Was it about your sister?"

"Possibly." I said, grimly.

I began to slowly walk away. The little filly followed me with a forced smile on her face.

"Would you like me to help you with lunch?" She offered.

"I need you to accompany me to Stalliongrad." I said.

"But the last time we went to Canterlot, you were sick from the train ride. I don't think you should go."

I chuckled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Get my saddle bag and we'll head over to the train station."

As the young filly left to get the saddle bag, I went into my room. My trots were reduced to mere limping due to the injuries that I sustained from the Equestrian Civil War fifty years ago. I opened my closet and inside was an elegant mahogany dress with a white beaded necklace hanging on the mannequin. On the two ends of the dress was the Cutie Mark Crusaders logo professionally stitched onto it.

The dress that Rarity made for me.

Over the years, I've contemplated whether or not to give the dress to my daughter and granddaughter but I decided not to. That dress was the last thing that Rarity left behind before she was missing. Though it was still incomplete, all the bits in the world wouldn't be enough to buy the dress from me. A memento from my elder sister was just something I couldn't let go, even if it was for my own daughter and granddaughter.

A single tear trickled down my face as I began to recall the events of that forsaken war.

Fifty years ago

The final bell rang and the other colts and fillies all rushed outside the school to go home. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo followed me outside, where we met up with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.

"Sorry girls but I gotta go home and help out with the apple bucking." Said Apple Bloom. "I'll see you girls tomorrow!"

"Alright, see you later!" I said, walking away with Rarity.

The streets of Ponyville weren't as crowded as they once were. With all those flyers about the New Luna Republic and the royal soldiers recruiting all the stallions and mares, fear took over the once active life in this town. Even my crusading had to stop.

We arrived at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity took a seat on her couch and sighed.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, someday a famous pony will come to this shop and discover what real fashion is all about. All these dresses should be worn to the gala, not sitting here collecting dust."

"Have you ever thought of making a fashion show to show off the dresses to pones around here?"

"If only they would show up. This silly war's kept everypony in their homes, cowering for their lives. But soon, darling, things will go back to the way they once were. And who knows, maybe you could go back to your crusades with your friends."

"Yeah! And maybe this time, me and the girls will get a cutie mark in extreme kayaking!" I said. Then I looked at my flank. "What would that even look like…"

Rarity simply shook her head and chuckled.

With nothing else to do, I decided to just finish my homework. Rarity offered to help but I declined since it was easy. It felt strange for Rarity to offer help since I was always used to her being busy with her work. When the night arrived, I went downstairs to eat dinner. We had a cucumber salad and some apple fritters that Applejack brought over the other day.

While we ate, we heard a knock on the door. Rarity opened it and standing outside were three royal guards. Their golden armor stood out from the night and the spears they carried made their large bodies even more intimidating.

"We were informed that we could find Sweetie Belle here. We ask that you hand her over." Said the royal guard.

"And what business do you gentlecolts have with her?" Rarity asked.

"She has been summoned to join the Equestrian Youth organization. Princess Scarlet requests as many able hooves to help defend against Princess Selene of the New Luna Republic."

I stayed at the dinner table, listening intently onto their conversation. They wanted me to participate in the war? But I was just a filly, what use would I have?

"I wish to exempt her from the draft. My services under Princess Celestia granted me diplomatic immunity." Said Rarity.

"Denied. Only you are protected from the draft but not her. Now, step aside and surrender her."

The guards pushed Rarity aside and barged into the shop.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady! Sweetie Belle, run!"

I got up, frantically looking around for a place to hide. But before I was able to flee, the guards managed to surround me. They gave me menacing stares as they advanced towards me slowly. Then I heard three loud smacks and the guards immediately dropped.

Rarity.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle, we're out of here!" Said Rarity.

"But what about your shop?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that later. We have to find a place to hide, immediately!"

I followed her out of the Carousel Boutique but as soon as we were outside the door, we were grabbed from behind by large hooves. In front of us was a whole squad of royal guards.

"Let us go!" I yelled.

"Sorry but the Princess requires it. Those New Luna Republic scumbags will strike and strike hard." Said the guard holding me.

The three guards that barged into the shop walked out, cradling the back of their heads. They glared at Rarity, who gave them a look of defiance.

"For that, you just signed yourself up."

To be continued…


End file.
